Talk:Subjective Reality/@comment-43763966-20200201073539/@comment-43763966-20200223022248
What evidence!? The Touhou Wikia! THIS!?: https://en.touhouwiki.net of course I talking about this one, not the goddamn other one. maybe I should've been clear. of what wiki I was talking about. but that guy. OmniD4C said it was there. do really take me for a fool? i did play the games! they never do anything! not in the fighting games. again if the author does shit like blow up planets. they'll fucking do it. how hard is to grasp this!? they're astronomical objects. sure in a way. I get it turn a river into a moon is reality/fantasy. but where does all this shit come into play: Absolute Existence Absolute Will Belief Dependent Physiology Omnilock Self-Existence Manipulation Absolute Wish Meta Regeneration Meta Summoning Nonexistence Omnificence Alpha Reality Law Manipulation Logic Manipulation Meta Probability Manipulation Truth Manipulation Existence Manipulation Dimensional Manipulation Dreamt Reality Existence Declaration Reality Warping Space-Time Manipulation Fictional Lordship Fantasy Connecting Fantasy Element Manipulation Fantasy Travelling Fictional Mimicry Imaginative Condition Imagination Empowerment Logic Defiance Status Manipulation Meta Power Manipulation/Power Warping Desired Ability Manifestation Meta Ability Creation Meta Magic/Science Potential Creation Reality Separation Freedom Meta Teleportation Reality Departure Reality Expulsion. ---- all of this bullshit. since when. does she have all of this? SURE! maybe: Fictional Lordship Fantasy Connecting Fantasy Element Manipulation Fantasy Travelling Fictional Mimicry Imaginative Condition Imagination Empowerment. and "Reality Warping." on a small scale. but where the fuck! does the rest come into play exactly!? and she doesn't do anything like omnipotent clearly beating everyone there. yet she's weaker than Hecatia Lapislazuli...Hecatia Lapislazuli is stated to be stronger than all the characters. even in Touhou 15.5, in future installments. she doesn't do the shit. you guys proclaim she does. lies on your end. again that Wiki is bias. sure I could've been clear, sorry, the staff is bias, and even if the staff changes it. I know everyone will get pissed off! I understand that. in all honesty. all the butthurt people should 100% jump down my fucking throat. I WANT THEM TO JUMP DOWN MY FUCKING THROAT AND BITCH AT ME BECAUSE I POKE HOLES IN THERE LOGIC! not you guys. I take full blunt towards that. but come on. the wiki says differently. I seen that shit. and ZUN contradicts shit in his own series. BUT OH! "It's said that this ability is not limited to physical space, but also applies to pictures, others' dreams, and even stories." yeah still applys to fiction. sure reality is in there too. but on a small scale. nothing more than astronomical objects. being brought into reality. she's can bring things to life. what's your point? she's omnipotent now? give me a break. and "According to Perfect Memento in Strict Sense, it seems that not only are physical boundaries, but also the general idea of boundaries are also able to be manipulated, and it seems like she would be able to manipulate the boundary between dreams and reality and open up holes for people to enter into dreams, which is probably how she was able to drag the real Sumireko Usami out of the Dream World in Antinomy of Common Flowers." again. Zun contradicts shit always. oh wait "she's holding back." holding back from what? her omnipotent strength she clearly doesn't have. fuck off. He may said Yukari Yakumo was the strongest at one point in time. but a new, tougher, Hecatia Lapislazuli is there now. the goddess of hell...again still astronomical objects. not omnipotence, saying she can destroy a omniverse now? give me a fucking break. again I don't hate the series nor Yukari. she's my 5th favorite...oh wait no, I'm a hater. according to your eyes. this doesn't prove anything. I know you're sick and tired of this now. so I'll fuck off. keep saying I'm wrong. I know I sound like a fucking broken record now. but come one. "The Wiki Posts Facts! ZUN said it himself!" again fans that take ZUN's words too serious. and contradicts shit in the series all the time. give me a break with this nonsense.